


Shallow

by AndromedaofOthys



Series: April Writing Prompt 2016 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Eavesdropping, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaofOthys/pseuds/AndromedaofOthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Clone Wars.</p><p>Anakin has his shallow moments, but that doesn't excuse Obi-Wan's harshness. Nor does it excuse Anakin's nosiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shallow

Shallow. An epithet Obi-Wan didn't often use when describing his former Padawan, but this time he couldn't help but call him that.

‘Anakin, why are you still under your ship?’

‘Sorry Obi-Wan, there was a real big scratch on Angel’s underbelly’, came a muffled reply from beneath Jedi starfighter.

‘Anakin, you better get out now - I'm not excusing you again in front of the Jedi council.’ There was no mistaking stern note in councilmaster’s voice.

‘But Master -!’

‘No buts, Anakin. If it's not something that will jeopardize your life during a dogfight with Separatists, I suggest you get out and clean up before the Council gives us a call.’

‘But Master, it will jeopardize my life - I won't be noticeable! They always run towards me when they spot me!’

‘You do know how shallow you sound right now, Anakin?’ Muttering about impertinent former Padawans he walked away, not noticing Anakin’s hurt gaze, or a devilish glint in his eyes promising nothing good.

 

After harrowing talks with Council regarding strategy for Outer Rim sieges, with him and Anakin staunchly against galaxy-wide dispersal of few remaining Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan collapsed onto his bunk, not even bothering with removal of his protective pads or boots.

‘Finally’, he groaned in relief, closing his eyes and reaching out into the Force, releasing his stress and pain. So immersed in the flow, he failed to register Anakin sneaking up on him until he was merely inches away from him. His eyes snapped open.

‘Anakin!’ He blustered, arms flailing around. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Nothing Master’, the blonde smirked. ‘Just testing.’ Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

‘Former Padawan mine, what's on your mind?’

‘You'll see tomorrow’, was Anakin’s cryptic and utterly unhelpful answer. 

 

As the numbers on the Negotiator’s chrono ticked by, showing the ever-closing change of night and day cycles in the ship, Anakin paced restlessly, awaiting Obi-Wan’s arrival, palming a little box in his pocket.

‘Good morning Anakin.’ _Speak of a devil_ , Anakin thought wryly.

‘Good morning Master. Slept well?’ He got a small yawn as a response.

‘Not exactly’, Obi-Wan admitted. ‘The war is really sapping at my strength and connection to the Force.’

‘Good thing I got the remedy for that’ Anakin smiled softly, surprising the ginger man. Taking his hand out of his pocket, he presented the small box to the man he called father and best friend interchangeably.

‘What is this, Anakin?’ Obi-Wan asked in confusion.

‘Just a little token from me’ Anakin winked. ‘Don't worry, you'll like it.’ Accepting the gift, Obi-Wan slowly opened it to reveal -

‘A music box?’ The ginger asked quietly, pale blue eyes shimmering with barely held tears. Pressing the button, pair listened to the haunting melody it emitted.

‘Anakin, do you know what you've given to me?’ Obi-Wan rasped quietly.

‘Yeah’, Anakin answered in same volume. ‘The creche Master said she always played that song to the children when they couldn't sleep well, and… you've had serious trouble falling asleep lately…’ here he trailed off.

‘Thank you Anakin. You have no idea how thankful I am.’

 

Obi-Wan was truly touched by Anakin’s thoughtful gift. The box itself wasn't terribly ornate; probably fashioned out of scraps, it skirted the ‘rule of no possession’, but as it was a token made, not bought, he could keep it without any guilty thoughts. Reflexively nodding to the passing clones, his train of thought led him to his deceased Master, Qui-Gon. He would've been so proud of Anakin, Obi-Wan reflected.

‘Oh Force’, he muttered suddenly remembering his voice log. ‘I better record it before Anakin comes here!’ And he hurried off, not noticing Anakin listening from around the corner.

 

Record it? What would his Master need to record? Well time to find out, Skywalker, Anakin thought, quietly yet determinedly making his way toward his and Obi-Wan’s room. Comfortably settling right next to the door, he listened as the older man made preparations for recording, then settled down.

‘Dear Master… every time I come to speak to you I sound more and more like an old man Anakin likes to tease me about. Yesterday I called him shallow for repairing his ship's paintjob. Do you know what he did to me? He gave me the same music box you gave me after that mess on Melida/Daan. You remember how afraid I was you'd reject me, so soon after nearly becoming a permanent resident of Bandomeer? Sometimes I feel the same way in this blasted war. No clear sides, no clear goals, just an endless stream of battles with no end at the horizon. When will our life ever be easy? I guess never. At least, not until we die. And knowing Anakin, he'll find out a way to torment me even after death.’ Here Obi-Wan paused, giving Anakin time to sort out his jumbled thoughts. His Master, nearly sent to work in AgriCorps? How? This little outpour of information corrected his rather… how would Obi-Wan have put it? Shallow...picture of his Master's life before him. With shock and rage coursing through his blood, he impatiently pushed the door open and stalked up to their shared table.

‘Why didn't you tell me about Qui-Gon not choosing you?’ He spit that out, fists clenched and resting on the table.

‘I don't have to share details about my personal life, Anakin’ Obi-Wan was unflappable. ‘Besides it's rude to eavesdrop.’

‘I wouldn't have to if you'd stop hiding things!’

‘Anakin’, the calm in older man's voice reached dangerous undertone. ‘None of your business.’

‘Fine! Be that way!’ Anakin slammed his fists on the table and ran out, fighting tears. Obi-Wan placed his head in his hands.

‘Why do I always seem to mess things up with you, Anakin?’


End file.
